More specifically, a radio frequency (RF) integrated circuit (IC) chip is an IC chip that incorporates RF semiconductor devices (e.g., RF transistors, etc.). RF semiconductor devices are semiconductor devices that operate within a frequency range suitable for transmission and/or receipt of radio frequency (RF) signals (e.g., within a frequency range of 3 KHz to 300 GHz). RFIC chips are typically formed using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer. That is, they include a semiconductor handler substrate (e.g., a silicon handler substrate), an insulator layer (e.g., a buried oxide (BOX) layer) on the semiconductor handler substrate and RF semiconductor devices in a silicon layer above the insulator layer. Unfortunately, when RF semiconductor devices operate at a high frequency (e.g., 3-300 MHz), an ultra-high frequency (e.g., 300 MHz to 30 GHz), or an even higher frequency, free electrons can move through the semiconductor handler substrate, resulting in noise coupling of the RF semiconductor devices (i.e., cross-talk between the devices) and such noise coupling can negatively impact product performance.